Au nom du père
by WM Horus
Summary: Suite de la fic Ensemble, Tony et Ziva ont un nouveau problème concernant la règle n12 et une nouvelle enquête s'annonce pour le NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila la suite de l'histoire de ma fic Ensemble, comme toujours elle peut se lire indépendamment, mais quelques références y seront faites..._

_Celle-ci sera certainement plus longue..._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

Tony se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux et l'éclairèrent impitoyablement. Il tenta d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il jura silencieusement et s'étira dans son lit, il ouvrit alors les yeux, surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Tournant la tête, il avisa le réveil posé sur la table de chevet qui indiquait 6h30.

Il se redressa, notant mentalement qu'il que jamais il ne s'était lever aussi tôt que depuis une semaine. Il baissa son regard jusqu'à son ventre, et traça de ses doigts la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Il grimaça. Ce ne serait pas une bonne habitude à prendre que de recevoir une balle à chaque mission…

Décidé à se lever, il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au même moment, il entendit un bruit de pas vers sa porte d'entrée et il regarda la pendule et s'autorisa un sourire. C'était une machine. Personne n'était aussi régulier, à part McGee peut-être. Une nouvelle fois, il grimaça lorsque l'image de McGee remplaça celle de Ziva dans son esprit.

Il continua ce qu'il avait commencé et fouilla dans les placards pour trouver de quoi faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une Ziva à bout de souffle et couverte de sueur, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler, même ainsi il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard d'elle. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement avant d'aviser Tony dans la cuisine.

- Oh… Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Et tu as réussi, répondit Tony, je viens de me lever… Tu as faim?

- Oui, j'ai une faim de tigre…

- … de loup, la corrigea Tony.

- Mais le tigre mange plus qu'un loup, non? demanda la jeune femme avec un air perplexe.

- Euh… oui, c'est vrai, concéda Tony, mais on dit avoir une faim de loup… pas de tigre.

- Ah… quoiqu'il en soi, il faut d'abord que je prenne une douche avant…

- Hum… tiens moi aussi, je prendrais bien une douche, ajouta Tony avec un sourire rêveur.

- On va être en retard… remarqua Ziva.

- Oui, mais ce serait suspect si je ne l'étais pas… Alors?

- Alors quoi, demanda Ziva, d'un air innocent et se débarrassant de son sweat.

- Hum… ma proposition pour la douche? demanda Tony plein d'espoir.

- Ah… je pense qu'il y a de la place pour deux, répondit Ziva avant de disparaitre avec un sourire.

Prenant conscience des dernières paroles de la jeune femme, Tony lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains, abandonnant les pancakes à leur sort avant de suivre la direction qu'avait empruntée Ziva.

* * *

_Quartiers généraux du NCIS, une heure et demi plus tard_

Tony arriva au NCIS et gara sa Mustang sur sa place habituelle. En descendant, il constata, presque avec soulagement que la Mini de Ziva était déjà là. Arriver en même temps que Ziva était à éviter s'ils voulaient échapper à Gibbs.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony en sortit, une brioche à la main et un café dans l'autre. Avalant une autre bouchée de sa pâtisserie, il se dirigea vers l'espace de l'équipe où McGee et Ziva se trouvaient déjà. Il adressa un petit salut de la tête accompagné d'un sourire complice à Ziva et se tourna vers McGee, qui le nez sur son écran n'avait même pas vue son arrivé.

- Salut le bleu.

- Ah, bonjour Tony, répondit McGee, relevant la tête.

Tony retourna s'asseoir et déposa d'un coup d'épaule son sac à dos derrière son bureau. Il remarqua que McGee le suivait toujours des yeux, et le regarda à son tour, et après avoir pris une autre bouchée, dérangé par le regard fixe de McGee, il réagit enfin:

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de manger? demanda McGee, visiblement surpris par la pâtisserie que mangeait Tony.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, je me suis réveillé en retard… protesta Tony en buvant une gorgée de son café, et je te signale que je récupère de ma blessure.

- Tony, c'est bon tu as récupéré, fit remarquer McGee, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, on sait tous que tu ne souffres plus.

- Ca oui, fit remarquer Ziva à voix basse, trouvant soudain quelque chose de passionnant à lire sur son écran.

- Quoi? demanda Tony faussement indigné en se relevant. J'ai été blessé en mission et le roi des elfes se permet de me dénigrer… J'ai faillit mourir je te…. Aïe.

La claque de Gibbs sur le crâne de Tony attira l'attention de Ziva qui releva la tête pour voir Gibbs s'asseoir à son bureau et Tony se rasseoir en se massant la tête.

- … tu m'as l'air encore suffisamment vivant, fit remarquer Gibbs.

- Bonjour Gibbs, dit Ziva.

- Bonjour patron, rajouta McGee.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un homicide sur une base militaire.

Les trois agents se levèrent rapidement, prenant leur arme et leur sac à dos, tandis que Gibbs entrait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Tony fut le premier à avoir terminé et rejoint Gibbs dans l'ascenseur, cependant, au moment même où il rentra dans la cabine, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il croisa le regard de Gibbs et pu y lire une certaine forme de colère, pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un geste envers Ziva qui les aurait trahis, mais il était pourtant sûr d'avoir été prudent à ce sujet.

Immédiatement, Ziva et McGee rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'ascenseur et Gibbs lâcha la porte. Il détourna son regard de Tony, mais ce dernier savait que tôt ou tard, il allait avoir une discussion et qu'il allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure si Gibbs savait pour lui et Ziva.

Il en profita pour regarder à la dérobée la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il vérifia que Gibbs ne pouvait rien voir de là où il se trouvait. Depuis maintenant une semaine, Tony vivait ce qu'il aurait sans hésiter pu qualifier la meilleure période de sa vie. Passé les premières heures où il avait craint pour l'avenir de sa relation avec Ziva… effectivement, vivre une relation avec une ex-assassin du Mossad aurait pu sembler paradoxal et pourtant… tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

Pour la première fois, il envisageait une relation durable… même plus que ça. Il lui semblait presque normal de retrouver Ziva après le travail. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement désormais. Mu par une irrésistible envie, il laissa ses doigts s'égarer devant lui et frôla ceux de la jeune femme.

Même de dos, il pouvait imaginer sa réaction, mais fut agréablement surpris quand les doigts de Ziva s'entremêlèrent aux siens pendant une seconde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les agents en sortirent. Gibbs récupéra deux jeux de clefs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Il tendit un jeu de clef à McGee.

- Vous partez avec Ziva.

- Euh, ok patron, répondit McGee un peu surpris.

- DiNozzo, avec moi.

- Je te suis patron, annonça Tony.

Il suivit Gibbs jusqu'à la voiture, mais avant de monter, il capta, depuis l'autre coté du parking un regard mi-perplexe mi-inquiet de Ziva. Il répondit en haussant les épaules et en laissant apparaître un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Puis, ayant l'impression de rentrer dans la cage aux lions, il rentra dans la voiture e ferma la portière. _Entrer dans la cage aux lions_… une expression qu'il devrait apprendre à Ziva un jour se promit-il.

Etonnamment, Gibbs ne démarra pas tout de suite et attendit que McGee soit passé devant pour mettre le contact. Tony avait la désagréable sensation de se trouver en salle d'interrogatoire… et avec Gibbs en face de lui. Lorsque Gibbs démarra, Tony retint un soupir à grande peine.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas Gibbs, après quelques secondes et ce tout en conduisant, de se tourner vers Tony avec un regard indéchiffrable. _Nous y voilà_, pensa Tony, _ne rate pas ce coup-là DiNozzo, c'est trop important_.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Tony, demanda Gibbs d'une voix froide.

- Euh… non patron, répondis Tony, mettant le plus de conviction possible dans ses paroles.

- Tu es sur? insista Gibbs

- Oui, répondis Tony après avoir laissé une seconde s'écouler… comme le lui avait enseigné Ziva.

Pendant une seconde, il crut s'en être sortit quand Gibbs reporta son attention sur la route. Mais l'instant d'après, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Tony, tout en accélérant.

- Bien, je vais quand même me permettre de parler un peu avec toi, annonça Gibbs d'une voix dépourvue d'humour.

- Comment ça? demanda Tony, décidé à tout nier en bloc.

- Ziva, répondit simplement Gibbs.

* * *

_Voilà... j'essaierai de mettre la suite bientôt... mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre... merci pour les reviews, ça me motive pour écrire !_

* * *

- Ziva, répondit simplement Gibbs.

Tony sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il respectait Gibbs comme un père, mais il était près à tout pour protéger ce qu'il vivait en ce moment avec la jeune femme, et il était maintenant clair que Gibbs était d'une manière ou d'une autre au courant. Acculé, mais tentant de garder son calme et une apparence décontractée autant que possible, Tony choisit d'opter pour la franchise:

- Quoi Ziva, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

- C'est une erreur, répondit simplement Gibbs.

- Qu'est ce qui est une erreur? l'interrogea Tony.

Gibbs ne répondit pas mais le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de freiner brutalement et d'immobiliser la voiture sur le bord de la route, perdant ainsi de vue celle de McGee.

- Tony, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, et je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

- Une erreur? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, non.

- Tony, je n'ai pas choisi des règles pour rien. Règle numéro 12, récita Gibbs, ne jamais sortir avec un collègue.

- Ce sont tes règles patron, pas les miennes, objecta Tony.

- Et tu dois y obéir.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ça? demanda honnêtement Tony.

- Réfléchis Tony. Imagine que ce qui c'est produit avec Kate se reproduise de nouveau…

- … je ne le permettrais pas, répondit immédiatement Tony.

- Tout ne dépend pas de toi Tony, avança Gibbs, puis voyant que Tony se renfrognait, il changea de point de vue. Pense aussi à Ziva. Que se passera-t-il si c'est toi qui tombes…

- Non Gibbs, déclara Tony, ça ne sert à rien, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu ne me feras pas abandonner ça.

- Tu dois y renoncer!

- Non! repris Tony.

Peu à peu le ton de la discussion avait monté et les dernières paroles s'étaient transformées en cris. Les deux hommes se turent et se contentèrent de s'observer dans les yeux. En temps normal, Tony aurait depuis longtemps détourné le regard, mais pas cette fois-ci. L'enjeu était bien trop important.

Comprenant cela, Gibbs rompit le contact visuel avec Tony et ramena la voiture sur la route. Néanmoins, Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, loin de là.

- Je ne peux pas le permettre, dit simplement Gibbs.

- Tu n'y peux rien désormais, répondit simplement Tony.

- J'empêcherais cela d'arriver…

- … pour le plus grand bien? demanda Tony.

- Oui.

Tony se tut, sachant que rien ne pourrait faire changer Gibbs d'avis, tout du moins pas tout de suite. Peut être plus tard pourrait il faire entendre raison à Gibbs.

Accélérant, Gibbs rattrapa la voiture de McGee qui avait ralentis, les deux autres agents ayant probablement remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis. Gibbs les dépassa et Tony ne regarda pas l'autre voiture, maintenant son regard vers l'avant, désireux de montrer à Gibbs sa volonté de ne pas laisser tomber.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

* * *

_Base militaire de Norfolk__, vingt minutes plus tard_

La voiture s'immobilisa et Ziva en descendit rapidement. Elle avait remarqué la disparition temporaire de la voiture de Gibbs et se doutait que les deux hommes s'étaient volontairement arrêter puisqu'ils les avaient rejoints plus tard. Elle chercha du regard l'autre voiture et la vit arriver.

Tony en descendit le premier, mais ne s'en écarta pas tout de suite. Il attendit que Gibbs en descende également. Les deux agents échangèrent quelques paroles et Ziva pu voir même à cette distance que Gibbs et Tony paraissaient s'être disputés. L'un comme l'autre présentait un visage fermé. Elle se trouvait par contre trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Comme elle, McGee les regarda tous les deux avec un regard surpris.

Ils s'écartèrent enfin de leur voiture et rejoignirent McGee et Ziva tandis qu'au loin, un militaire leur fit signe. Le camion de Ducky arriva. Et l'équipe se mit en route vers la scène de crime. Discrètement Ziva se rapprocha de Tony, et pu confirmer qu'il était préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il sortait le matériel du coffre de la voiture.

- Rien, répondit-il brutalement avant de s'écarter.

Ziva, le regarda s'écarter, surprise par sa réponse agressive. Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Ziva se rapprocha doucement de lui, et s'assurant que Gibbs et McGee n'étaient nulle part en vue, elle laissa sa main s'égarer sur la sienne.

- Désolé… dit-il, je suis désolé, c'est juste que…

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, demanda Ziva.

- Gibbs est au courant, dit simplement Tony. Il est au courant pour nous.

- Cela devait bien arriver non? l'interrogea Ziva.

- Oui, répondit Tony avec un sourire… mais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie…

- Tony, je peux…

- … non, la coupa Tony, laisse moi gérer ça. Pour le moment il n'en a qu'après moi, je peux m'en occuper.

- Je pourrais t'aider proposa Ziva.

- Hum… voilà ce que je te propose, continua Tony, je m'occupe de faire comprendre à Gibbs que pour rien au monde je ne t'abandonnerais… et toi…

- … et moi? demanda Ziva, avec un sourire consécutif aux paroles de Tony.

- Et toi… toit tu annonceras à ton père que je ne suis pas juif.

- Ah. Une ombre passa dans le regard de Ziva, vite remplacée par un autre sourire. Le marché me parait équitable… mais c'est ta vie qui est en jeux dans les deux cas.

- Très drôle Zee-vah… euh dis moi, tu plaisantes là?

Ziva se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, et Tony fit une petite grimace qui attira un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Ca me fait penser, continua Tony, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit Ziva avec un rire léger devant la capacité de Tony à devenir romantique dans la situation la plus improbable, mais tu peux recommencer sans problème.

- Je t'aime Ziva David.

- Je pourrais y devenir habituée…

- J'espère bien, commenta Tony en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres… bon maintenant, je ferais mieux de rejoindre le patron… histoire de sauver ma vie…

Se séparant, ils suivirent le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les autres. Ils les retrouvèrent en cercle autour du cadavre d'un homme. Tony remarqua immédiatement que son cou faisait un angle anormal avec le reste du corps. McGee tenait dans ses mains les papiers de l'homme, et une fois que Tony et Ziva furent suffisamment près lut à haute voix:

- Matthew Criver. Ce n'est pas un militaire.

- Bien, constata Gibbs, Tony, croquis, Ziva prenez les dépositions, McGee photos.

- Tout de suite patron, répondit McGee.

- Ducky, interrogea Gibbs, cause de la mort?

- Hum… si je fais confiance à l'évidence, je dirais que ce jeune homme a eu la nuque brisée. Mais je ne pourrais en être sûr qu'une fois que nous l'auront ramené avec nous.

- Tiens moi au courant Ducky, acquiesça Gibbs.

- Bien sûr Jethro.

Après quelques minutes où les agents effectuèrent leur tâche en silence, Ziva revint vers la scène, son calepin à la main.

- Un des soldats prétend l'avoir déjà vu. D'après lui, cet homme serait l'ami d'une jeune femme fiancé à un marine rattaché à cette base. Il les a déjà vus plusieurs fois en ville.

- L'ami? demanda Tony, suspicieux.

- Où est ce marine? demanda à son tour Gibbs.

- Hum… en Irak, répondit Ziva.

- Ca au moins c'est un bon alibi, fit remarquer Tony.

- Bien, conclu Gibbs. Tony, tu prends McGee avec toi et vous allez interroger la fille.

- Ok patron, répondit Tony, en adressant un petit signe discret à Ziva avant de se diriger vers les voitures.

- Ziva, vous vous chargez de retrouver ce marine.

- Bien Gibbs.

Tony arriva le premier à la voiture, et après avoir ranger ses affaires dans le coffre, il s'assit derrière le volant. Quelques secondes plus tard, McGee le rejoint. Tony démarra et après quelques minutes, McGee se tourna vers Tony, et ce dernier pressentit la question arriver:

- Il y a un problème entre toi et Gibbs?

- Non le bleu, qu'est-ce qui te permets de penser ça? demanda Tony d'un air sarcastique.

- Sérieusement, Tony, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

McGee resta tourné vers Tony, mais constatant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre plus sur la situation, il reprit sa position initiale, remarquant que la conduite de Tony était anormalement tendue. Il demanderait à Abby son avis. Elle saurait sûrement ce qui se passe.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et consulta le registre de la police pour connaître l'adresse de la femme désignée par le soldat. Après quelques recherches, une adresse apparue et il tourna l'ordinateur pour la montrer à Tony, qui la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, fit remarquer McGee.

* * *

_Voilà... La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_  
_ La suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

_Domicile de Samantha Thomas, dix__ minutes plus tard_

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de la femme se fit en silence, McGee n'osant plus aborder un sujet de conversation que Tony voulait visiblement éviter. Il ne pouvait pas nier cependant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de se retrouver seul avec Tony, en règle général, Gibbs ne séparait guère Tony de sa partenaire attitrée: Ziva.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'est McGee qui se retrouvait en voiture avec Tony… et rien à dire. Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque l'adresse recherchée apparue enfin par la vitre de la voiture. Les deux agents sortirent et Tony mit ses lunettes de soleil avant de se diriger vers la porte.

McGee le suivit et s'étonna un peu de son silence. D'habitude, Tony était plutôt du genre à ne jamais se taire. Peut être que sa dispute avec Gibbs le préoccupait toujours. Tony sonna à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit, révélant Samantha Thomas.

Grande et blonde, elle devait avoir moins de trente ans. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent instantanément vers Tony. McGee s'attendit à ce que ce dernier commence son numéro de drague habituel, pourtant, l'autre agent se contenta du minimum:

- Samantha Thomas? demanda Tony.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit la jeune femme, est-ce que je peux vous aider?

- NCIS, intervint McGee, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, est-ce que nous pouvons entrer?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie, continua Samantha, poliment.

S'effaçant, elle permit aux deux agents de rentre à l'intérieur. La maison semblait bien entretenue, et McGee pu deviner que maintenant qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil, Tony laissait son regard rechercher le moindre détail utile.

Elle les fit asseoir sur un canapé et s'assit elle-même en face d'eux. McGee hésita un instant, puis, voyant que Tony n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de parler, il prit la parole.

- Mlle Thomas, nous sommes ici pour vous parler de Matthew Criver.

- Oh… lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose?

- Hum… il a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans l'enceinte de la base militaire de Norfolk.

- Oh, la jeune femme parut un instant troublée puis se repris, Matthew était… un bon ami.

- Un bon ami? demanda Tony, coupant la parole à McGee.

- Hum… oui, Samantha parut mal à l'aise, mon fiancé est un marine, il est en ce moment en Irak et…

- Matthew le remplaçait… termina Tony pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je…

McGee jeta un regard désapprobateur à Tony, mais fut étonné de voir que ce dernier restait froid face à la jeune femme. McGee avait pris la remarque de Tony pour une provocation, mais visiblement, il désapprouvait, ou tout du moins, ne semblait pas vouloir donner d'excuses à la jeune femme.

- Mlle Thomas, quand avez-vous vu Matthew pour la dernière fois? reprit McGee.

Tandis que la jeune femme répondait, Tony écouta d'une oreille distraite la réponse tandis que son esprit dérivait déjà vers un autre problème. Il se sermonna mentalement pour son manque d'attention, et reprit le cours des échanges entre McGee et Samantha mais n'intervint plus.

Il prit cependant conscience qu'il éprouvait une certaine antipathie envers Samantha qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Le fait qu'elle trompe son fiancé n'aurait pas du le traumatiser, il avait vu déjà bien pire, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer la jeune femme comme une criminelle.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce. Il tomba sur un cadre, posé sur une des tables. Sur la photo, vraisemblablement prise en ville, Samantha y semblait souriante. Elle avait l'air très jeune ce qui prouvait que la photo avait peut être plusieurs années. En la regardant, Tony fut saisi d'une impression de déjà vu. Il ne pu dire avec précision pourquoi, mais cette photo le marquait.

* * *

_Quartier général du NCIS, une heure plus tard_

Ziva soupira en raccrochant. Elle venait de passer une demi-heure au téléphone pour finalement apprendre que son interlocuteur ne savait rien de Matthew Criver. A croire qu'il s'agissait du citoyen parfait. Elle inspira profondément, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Elle allait se lever pour chercher Gibbs lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, vite remplacée par une voix qui la fit immédiatement sourire.

- Et apprendre que sa fiancée la trompait ce n'est pas un mobile pour toi, le bleu?

- Hum.. Tony, ce marine est en Irak, il n'aurait pas pu le tuer…

- Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler de complices, demanda Tony, débouchant avec McGee dans l'open-space de l'équipe.

Ziva se contenta d'observer les deux hommes, penchée en arrière avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, demanda Tony, qu'est ce que ça à donné de ton coté?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Ziva avec une grimace, Gibbs est au MTAC, il essaie de localiser notre marine, il aurait été blessé il y a peu de temps… De mon coté, j'ai essayé de me documenter sur Matthew Criver… mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Casier vierge, même pas une contravention, il habitait près de la base, il a emménagé il y a deux ans… Né à Philadelphie.

- J'ai gardé contact avec d'anciens collègues à Philly, je pourrais leur demander s'ils en ont déjà entendu parler là-bas, proposa Tony, on ne sait jamais…

- … Plus tard, Tony, il y a plus urgent, répliqua Gibbs en déboulant dans la section des bureaux.

- Alors patron, des nouvelles du marine?

Pour seule réponse, Gibbs appuya sur la télécommande de l'écran plasma et la photo d'un homme en costume d'apparat apparue.

- Caporal Eliot Dean. Blessé la semaine dernière dans un guet-apens près de Bagdad, rapatrié. Il était soigné à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda, mais il l'a quitté il y a deux jours. La Marine ne sait pas où il est passé…

- On dirait que l'on tient notre suspect numéro 1, fit remarquer Tony.

Gibbs se retourna pour faire face à ses trois agents. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tony le vit hésiter. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent rien, mais Tony lui vit que Gibbs hésitait quant à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tony, Ziva, vous retournez près de la maison de Thomas, si le caporal est dans la nature, il passera la voir.

- Ok patron, répondit Tony, comprenant la raison de son hésitation.

- Et Tony, continua Gibbs, téléphone à tes contacts, on ne laisse pas tomber la piste de Criver, ce n'est peut être pas à cause de sa relation avec Samantha qu'il a été tué. McGee, allez voir Abby pour voir ce qu'elle à pu tirer des échantillons et retrouvez moi chez Ducky.

- Bien, confirma McGee.

Tony acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Il fit ensuite demi-tour vers on bureau et rattrapa son sac à dos qu'il venait de déposer. Ziva en fit de même et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Tony aurait bien fait une remarque, mais captant le regard de Gibbs, il préféra attendre que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment avant de parler.

Tony et Ziva prirent place dans la cabine et les portes se refermèrent. Prenant soin de conserver son regard fixé sur la porte, Tony demanda:

- Je t'ai manqué?

- Oui, répondit Ziva avec un sourire, j'ai été obligée de travailler puisque tu n'étais pas là pour me déranger.

- Oh… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, avança Tony.

- Peut être, répliqua Ziva, évasive…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce mat… Outch, protesta Tony en recevant un coup sur l'épaule. En tout cas, il va falloir faire attention à Gibbs, sinon moi je vais finir par la fenêtre, remarqua Tony.

- Et dire que cet ascenseur me donnait des idées…

Tony tourna instantanément la tête vers Ziva et découvrit le regard assombri de la jeune femme. Il y ancra le sien, et un sourire s'élargit peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

- Je pourrais te prendre au mot, la menaça Tony.

- J'espère bien… mais un autre jour, répondit Ziva tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent.

A peine eut-il entendu la sonnerie que la jeune femme sortait déjà, non sans avoir auparavant effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Il soupira… jamais il ne tiendrait une journée. En sortant il croisa un autre agent qui le regarda, intrigué par son attitude déçue.

- C'est juste cette blessure, dit Tony en tapotant son ventre, elle me fait souffrir quand il fait froid.

Tony regarda l'autre homme partir, moyennement convaincu. Se rappelant l'objet de ses préoccupations, il sortit pour retrouver Ziva déjà adossée à leur voiture. Il avait bien pris garde à ne pas lui laisser les clefs. Approchant de la jeune femme, il imita une morsure avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Il entendit le ricanement léger de Ziva et mit le contact en souriant.

- Sacrée fille, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

- J'ai encore entendu mon petit nounours poilu… répondit Ziva avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit.

* * *

_Voilà... Les prochains chapitres devraient suivre très bientôt._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire comment vous trouvez la fic.._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_  
_Voilà la suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

_Laboratoire d'Abby, quelques instants plus tard_

- Je te jure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normale entre Tony et Gibbs, répéta pour une énième fois McGee.

- McGee, l'interrompit Abby, Gibbs adore Tony, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait jamais réellement pris en froid…

- Mais Abby, tu aurais du voir la manière dont ils se regardaient près de la voiture…

- McGee! Abby se rapprocha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Il serait vraiment temps que tu te trouves une copine.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, protesta McGee, je dis juste…

- … Je sais ce que tu dis, et moi je vais te parler des résultats de mes analyses, si tu me laisses en placer une.

- Bien sûr, répondit McGee, un peu gêné.

- Alors, suspect numéro 1, la fine poudre retrouver sur la manche de notre victime. Résultat, du talc.

- Du talc?

- Oui, mélangé à divers composants… et je ne sais pas à quoi cela à bien pu servir.

- Autre chose? demanda McGee.

- Pour le moment rien d'autre, annonça Abby presque déçue, pas de traces d'ADN autre que la sienne. Pas de sang, pas de résidus…

- Bon, je vais annoncer ça à Gibbs…

- Et McGee, tu lui diras que pour se faire pardonner de n'être pas venu, il devra m'apporter un Caf-Pow géant la prochaine fois.

McGee regarda la jeune femme, incrédule. Avait-elle vraiment l'espoir qu'il allait demander ça à Gibbs? N'obtenant aucune réaction, il se contenta de quitter le labo en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_Salle d'autopsie __même instant_

Gibbs attendait, appuyé contre l'une des tables, tandis que Palmer refermait les sutures du corps et que Ducky accrochait les radios pour les visualiser.

- Bon, reprit Ducky, voyons ce que nous avons là…

- Docteur, dois-je porter les prélèvements à Abby?

- Oui, M. Palmer, ils ne vont pas monter tous seuls… quoique justement, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai connu un médecin légiste qui avait l'habitude de…

- Ducky, l'interrompit Gibbs, mettant un terme à une tirade qui s'annonçait longue.

- Hum… oui, alors, comme je l'avais supposé, notre victime a eu la nuque brisée.

- A mains nues? demanda Gibbs.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Jethro, mais non, sa nuque a été brisée suite à un coup violent porté à l'aide d'un objet contondant, probablement une barre en métal ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Aucune chance qu'il s'agisse d'une prise de corps à corps? redemanda Gibbs.

- Non, mais cela n'innocente pas pour autant ton marine, Jethro…

- Je sais Ducky, je sais, lança Gibbs en quittant la salle d'autopsie.

* * *

_Environs de Norfolk, même instant._

Tony gara la voiture le long du trottoir, à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison de Samantha Thomas. Il éteignit les phares et coupa le contact. La rue retrouva son calme, comme si leur voiture n'avait jamais été là. Il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, Ziva en fit de même. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Tony se mit à sourire sans raison, ce qui lui attira un regard suspicieux de la part de Ziva.

- Je pensais juste à la situation, se justifia Tony, c'est très romantique non?

- Je dois confondre ce mot avec un autre, lui rétorqua Ziva.

- Mais si, imagine, avec du champagne, des fleurs, le soleil couchant et la plage à perte de vue.

Ziva se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Parfois elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Anthony DiNozzo.

- Tiens, cela me fait penser, il est quelle heure? Il regarda sa montre, puis sortit son téléphone portable. Il faut que je passe ce coup de fil à Philadelphie sinon Gibbs aura ma peau…

- Et je ne tiens pas à devenir sa victime suivante… compléta Ziva.

- Mouais… Tony composa un numéro, et après quelques secondes, une tonalité se fit entendre.

Curieuse, Ziva se rapprocha de Tony, qui gardait un œil sur la maison. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche presque celle de Tony. Elle fut surprise que ce dernier ne lui demande pas de s'écarter, et en même temps satisfaite, il avait définitivement choisit de s'engager dans cette relation…

- Scotty? demanda Tony tandis qu'une voix se fit entendre.

_- Tony?_

- Oui, c'est moi, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main… Tony s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix étouffée… Je te dérange?

_- Non, vas-y, je suis en train de draguer ma partenaire…_

- Ah toi aussi tu… commença Tony avant de se taire devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Ziva… euh, est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer vos infos concernant un dénommé Matthew Criver?

_- Attends, je note… ok, je t'envoie ça demain…_

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir? demanda Tony avec un sourire.

_- Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

Constatant que son ami avait raccroché, Tony rangea son portable.

- Qui est-ce ce Scotty, demanda Ziva, restant proche de Tony.

- Un de mes anciens partenaires à Philadelphie… on a garder le contact, on se voit de temps en temps…

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, et Tony commença à se demander s'il allait passer toute la nuit ici. Dean n'était peut être pas suffisamment bête pour se montrer ici… auquel cas, ils devraient rester là jusqu'au lendemain. Si seulement il avait pu se montrer maintenant, il aurait pu l'arrêter, le conduire au NCIS, raccompagner Ziva et…

Il sursauta si fort qu'il bouscula Ziva.

- Oh, désolé, mais on dirait bien que voilà notre homme, dit Tony en indiquant de la tête une silhouette qui se glissait dans l'ombre.

Immédiatement, Ziva ouvrit silencieusement sa portière et Tony en fit autant. L'homme ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. Sortant son arme, Tony fit signe à Ziva de contourner la maison pour lui couper toute retraite. Allongeant ses foulées, Tony se rapprocha en silence de la maison, puis sortit du chemin et se présenta devant l'homme en le maintenant en joue:

- Agents fédéraux, ne bougez plus!

Sans surprise, l'homme se retourna prêt à fuir… pour tomber sur l'arme que pointait Ziva vers lui. Tony se permit un petit sourire, finalement la soirée n'était pas définitivement perdue.

* * *

_Une heure et demie plus tard, parking du NCIS_

Après avoir ramené le caporal au quartier général, Tony avait eu la satisfaction de voir Gibbs leur accorder le retour chez eux. McGee avait déjà disparu, pendant que Tony et Ziva retardaient volontairement leur départ. Une fois s'être assuré que Gibbs était en haut, que McGee et Abby étaient tout deux partis, ils descendirent enfin sur le parking.

- Hum… il est tard, fit remarquer Ziva, mais je connais un restaurant encore ouvert.

- Lequel? demanda Tony intrigué.

- Chez moi, répondit simplement Ziva avec un sourire.

- Oh… et tu m'y inviterais? J'avais bien aimé l'accueil la dernière fois…

Jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours, Tony se rapprocha de Ziva qui allait ouvrir la portière de sa Mini, avec un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres. Ziva interrompit son geste et se retourna, dos à sa voiture. Elle regarda Tony dans les yeux tandis que se dernier se rapprocha jusqu'à se que son corps fut collé contre celui de la jeune femme. Il leva alors une main, caressant la joue de Ziva et repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, et cette dernière frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Fermant les yeux tous les deux, ils se laissèrent aller. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, et le monde extérieur disparut pour eux. Se perdant l'un dans l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux à ce contact qui leur avaient tellement manqué depuis le début de cette journée.

Lorsque les lèvres se séparèrent, ils fixèrent leurs regards, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Tony caressa à nouveau la joue de la jeune femme ave tendresse, et cette dernière passa ses propres mains derrière la nuque de Tony et le força à rapprocher sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser moins innocent que le dernier.

Electrisé par ce contact, Tony, laissa son autre main s'égarer entre leurs corps. Elle remonta ensuite dans le dos de Ziva, passant sous son pull puis sous le top qu'elle portait en dessous. Ziva répondit à cette caresse sur sa peau nue en approfondissant le baiser et en se serrant plus encore contre Tony.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Ziva crocheta la jambe de Tony et la plaqua à terre. Tombant sur lui, elle maintint sa main sur la bouche de Tony, lui pointant quelque chose du regard. Tournant la tête, Tony pu voir une paire de chaussures, appartenant probablement à Jenny monté dans une voiture. Il regarda à nouveau Ziva, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, ignorant la voiture qui démarrait non loin de là.

- Merci de me sauver tout le temps, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Ziva.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, j'ai glissé une référence à une autre série... j'avoue que l'idée de faire un petit cross over m'a travervé la tête... Peut être une suite commune pour cette fic-ci et mon autre fic Solitaire..._

_ En tout cas, les prochains chapitres seront bientôt en ligne.  
_

_Ah... j'allais oublier... _

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_  
_Nouveau chapitre...  
_

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, appartement de Ziva David_

Ziva se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ramenant ses jambes sous elle, elle sourit. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Après avoir failli se faire prendre dans le parking, elle et Tony étaient rentrés ensemble jusqu'à son appartement où elle avait cuisiné pour Tony. Elle sourit à nouveau en se rappelant la manière dont Tony avait englouti son repas, attribuant à sa cuisine le titre de meilleure du monde… Il avait ensuite insisté pour faire la vaisselle tandis qu'elle était allait s'asseoir dans le salon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas approcher et n'eut conscience de sa présence que lorsque ses deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle frissonna et Tony murmura à son oreille:

- Tu voulais dormir?

- Non, répondit Ziva, continu.

Tony obéit et continua son massage, dénouant les muscles tendus de Ziva. Elle-même s'étonna un instant de la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux deux. Il était le premier homme à avoir jamais pu l'approcher sans qu'elle ne cherche toujours à se montrer forte. Profitant de la sensation que créaient les mains expertes de Tony sur ses épaules, Ziva ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin il sentit Ziva se détendre, Tony retira ses mains et fit le tour pour s'asseoir juste à coté d'elle. Immédiatement, elle se lova contre lui et les bras de Tony vinrent l'encercler. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Elle adorait ces moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient, parfois avant que le tout ne s'enflamme et qu'ils partagent physiquement leur amour.

Mais pour le moment, Tony se contenta de caresser ses cheveux. Ziva changea de position et s'assit sur les genoux de Tony, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, tandis qu'il laissait se propres lèvres caresser le cou de la jeune femme. Se laissant aller, Ziva se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait passer l'éternité dans cette position, elle profitait de chaque seconde qu'elle pouvait passer avec Tony, appréciant son amour et sa confiance.

Sans s'en rende compte, Ziva glissa doucement vers le sommeil, et lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se fermer, Tony sourit tendrement. Il adorait la regarder dormir. Son visage devenait plus beau que jamais, paisible et serein, il irradiait. Attendant quelques minutes que la jeune femme soit réellement endormie, il se leva, la prenant dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et lui retira son jean avant de l'allonger sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, et dans son sommeil, les bras de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur son torse. Il installa la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule et passa son bras autour des siennes.

Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il avisa une lueur rouge. Avec un sourire enfantin, il se saisit du réveil avec sa main libre. Après avoir modifié l'heure, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et embrassa tendrement le front de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit Ziva.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, __6h30, appartement de Ziva David_

Ziva se réveilla lentement, et sentit un corps contre le sien. Se rappelant s'être endormie dans les bras de Tony, elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux verts de son partenaire.

- Bonjour, dit Tony, accompagnant la parole par un baiser.

- Bonjour toi, répondit Ziva en se redressant sur ses coudes au dessus de Tony.

- Tu as bien dormi? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, répondit-elle honnêtement, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi en fait…

Donnant un autre baiser à Tony, elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. 6h30. A cette heure là elle devrait être revenue de sa course matinale, et non en train de se prélasser au lit. Se rappelant avoir laisser l'alarme branchée, elle trouva l'origine du phénomène dans les yeux rieurs du jeune homme.

- Tony!

- Allez Ziva, maintenant tu as découvert la grasse matinée, ou tout du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour toi…

- Pour la peine, tu viendras courir demain avec moi, lui rétorqua Ziva.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Tony.

Avec ses mots, il la fit basculer sous lui et elle en oublia toute idée de vengeance. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis, au ralenti, Tony rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle tenta de se relever pour les capturer, mais il l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se joignirent, Ziva passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tony, caressant la base de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, Quartiers Généraux du NCIS_

Arrivant avec un léger retard, savamment calculé pour éloigner les soupçons, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Il pénétra dans l'espace de l'équipe, saluant Gibbs, Ziva puis McGee. Il capta le regard de Gibbs et comprit que ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il savait. Il avait toujours su.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Philadelphie? demanda Gibbs.

Tony s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Comme il s'y attendait, un nouveau message l'y attendait.

- Oui patron, j'ai reçu les infos.

- Bien, toi et McGee vous éplucher ça. Ziva, vous m'accompagnez, nous allons interroger le caporal Dean.

- J'arrive Gibbs.

Elle se leva et suivit Gibbs. Passant devant le bureau de Tony, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un regard inquiet. Tout deux se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Gibbs demandait à Ziva de l'accompagner. Avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue, il mima sur ses lèvres un _je t'aime_ qui attira un sourire de la part de Ziva.

Elle rattrapa Gibbs qui montait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Sachant à quoi s'attendre elle ne dit rien. Pourtant lorsque Gibbs coupa l'alimentation, ce fut elle la première à parler:

- Gibbs, écoutez, je sais ce que vous allez dire, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Ah… et moi qui pensais que si Tony était trop têtu pour entendre raison, vous le seriez peut être moins. Ziva, vous mieux que quiconque devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas mélanger vie privée et travail.

- Je le sais en effet, répondit Ziva devant l'allusion faite à Ari, mais pour la première fois j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment. Je ne laisserais pas cette chance passer.

- Et si je vous renvoyais pour ça?

- Cela ne me fera pas abandonner Tony, répliqua Ziva d'un ton péremptoire.

- A sa grande surprise, Gibbs ne répondit rien et remit l'alimentation en marche. Prise au dépourvu, elle la coupa de nouveau et se tourna vers Gibbs. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous me renvoyez?

- Non, répondit Gibbs.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ziva, Gibbs tourna vers elle son regard d'acier, et elle se sentit transpercée par ses yeux, Tony est ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'un fils. Je vais fermer les yeux sur votre relation, mais si jamais cela intervient d'une manière quelconque dans votre travail, je vous renvoie chez votre père et lui à Baltimore, est-ce clair?

- Très clair, répondit Ziva, essayant de dissimuler un sourire qui était la partie visible du bonheur qui se répandait dans son cœur.

- Maintenant, amenez le caporal Dean en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tout de suite.

Remettant en route l'ascenseur, Ziva en descendit pour aller chercher le prisonnier. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et Gibbs se retrouva seul. Il coupa une nouvelle fois l'alimentation et posa sa main contre la paroi froide. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.

Si seulement il avait été sûr de faire le bon choix. Il soupira. Levant sa main derrière sa tête, il s'administra lui-même une claque comme celles qu'ils réservaient d'habitude à DiNozzo.

- Désolé pour la règle 12 Mike… murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Section des bureaux__ même instant_

Tony envoya les fichiers à McGee et se leva ensuite, projetant quelques uns des rapports sur l'écran plasma. Il devrait penser à remercier Scotty pour ces infos… Soudain une idée le frappa soudainement. La photo. Il venait de se rappeler où se trouvait l'immeuble qui se trouvait en arrière plan dans la photo dans le salon de Samantha Thomas.

Philadelphie.

Ainsi la jeune femme était déjà allée dans cette ville auparavant. Aurait-il été possible qu'elle connaisse Matthew Criver avant de rencontrer son fiancé. Auquel cas elle aurait négligé de le en informer. Peut être que le caporal Dean n'avait rien à voir dans l'assassinat de Criver.

- McGee, regarde s'il y a quelque chose de louche concernant Criver dans ces fichiers.

- Tout de suite.

- Et regarde si par hasard il n'aurait pas été impliqué dans un trafic quelconque ou dans une escroquerie… avec des complices et plus particulièrement une jeune femme.

- Une jeune femme? demanda McGee, étonné par la requête de Tony.

- Oui, confirma ce dernier, sûr qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un indice important

* * *

_Effectivement, c'est bien de Scotty Valens dont il est question... j'ai une idée de cross-over, et je pense que la suite de Au nom du père sera également celle de Solitaire... après quoi les deux séries retournerons chacune de leur coté..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste encore quelques chapitres pour cette fic ci... _

_Vos reviews continuent à m'aider et à me motiver pour la suite (et je vous transmets pour cela un grand merci), donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
__  
_

_On approche du dénouement final..._

_Reprenons pour le moment là où nous étions arrêtés..._

* * *

_Salle d'interrogatoire, cinq minutes plus tard_

Ziva fixait le caporal Eliot Dean derrière le miroir sans teint depuis une minute lorsque Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce. Ziva parvint à maitriser sa surprise, mais le caporal sursauta. Gibbs posa son café sur la table en même temps qu'un dossier. Après avoir laissé passer une minute de silence, Gibbs prit la parole, fixant, comme à son habitude le marine droit dans les yeux.

- Caporal Dean, vous devriez être soigné à l'hôpital de Bethesda, pourtant, il semblerait que vous ayez arrêté vos soins…

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, monsieur.

- Ah non, demanda Gibbs, alors dites moi, pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'hôpital?

- Voila, quand j'ai été rapatrié, commença le marine, ont m'a transféré à Bethesda… là j'ai rencontré un ancien de mon bataillon… lui aussi blessé depuis deux mois…

- Son nom? demanda Gibbs.

- Lieutenant James Sullivan, monsieur. Nous nous connaissons bien, et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis son rapatriement… c'est lui qui m'a appris que…

- Que votre fiancée vous trompait, termina Gibbs pour le marine.

- Oui, confirma ce dernier… Au début je n'ai pas voulu y croire… Puis je me suis enfuit… Parce que je voulais lui parler…

- Et finalement vous avez tué son amant… dit lentement Gibbs.

- Non! Protesta Dean, non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je ne voulais pas être arrêté avant de parler à Sam… alors j'ai mis du temps pour revenir à Norfolk… Et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai lu dans un journal qu'un homme avait été tué, c'était le nom que James m'avait donné, alors j'ai pris peur, et quand j'ai voulu retourner voir Sam, vos deux agents m'ont arrêté.

Gibbs continua de fixer le marine pendant encore une minute, puis se leva, poussa le gobelet de café qu'il avait amené avec lui vers le caporal et sortit de la pièce.

Dehors, il retrouva Ziva qu'il l'interrogea du regard.

- Il dit la vérité, confirma Gibbs.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas lui, qui avait intérêt à tuer Criver, demanda Ziva perplexe.

- Espérons que Tony aura avancé pendant notre absence…

* * *

_Section des bureaux, même instant_

- Et voila, s'exclama Tony, en frappant dans ses mains devant l'écran de McGee… Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour calmer Gibbs?

- Ah, je le savais! s'exclama McGee, tu as bien fait quelque chose qui l'a énervé.

- Oui, répondit Tony, sans sourciller, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu voulais être autorisé à jouer à ton jeux en ligne sur ton lieux de travail…

- Tu as fais quoi? s'exclama de nouveau McGee, avec une voix tremblante… Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

- Fait quoi ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant…

Tony pivota immédiatement sur lui-même, un air satisfait sur le visage. Voyant Ziva arrivé à la suite de Gibbs, et lui adresser un petit sourire, il en conclut qu'elle avait du bien s'en tirer avec Gibbs. Mais maintenant, c'était à lui de profiter de son instant de gloire.

- Alors voilà, commença DiNozzo en se rapprochant de l'écran plasma, j'ai retracé, avec l'aide de McGee, la vie de notre victime… et bien que ça ne figure pas sur son casier, il a été soupçonné à Philadelphie d'appartenir à un gang de trafic de drogue… et il n'était pas seul… Il avait un complice qui s'appelait…

- Samantha Thomas, dit Gibbs.

- Ca a l'air moins génial quand tu le dis comme ça, protesta Tony… enfin bref nos deux tourtereaux se connaissaient déjà, il est probable qu'ils étaient en train de monter une nouvelle affaire ici…

- Mais… continua Gibbs.

- Mais c'est là où ça devient intéressant, j'ai contacté un autre de mes amis à Philly, visiblement Criver avait annonça son retour à son ancien gang avec de la marchandise…

- La poudre blanche? demanda Ziva.

- Non, ce n'était que du talc… mais admettons que Criver ait tenté de doubler Samantha… en remplaçant leur marchandise par du talc et en s'enfuyant avec le reste… Elle aurait pu décider de s'en débarrasser, apprenant le retour de son fiancé, elle aurait aussi pu lui faire porter le chapeau…

Ziva et McGee se regardèrent, hochant la tête, tandis que Tony attendait le verdict de Gibbs.

- Bon travail, Tony, lâcha enfin ce Gibbs en se fendant d'un petit sourire en coin

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, domicile de Samantha Thomas_

Gibbs arrêta sa voiture en montant à moitié sur le trottoir, tandis que Tony gara la sienne plus en douceur. Encore une fois, Gibbs avait tenu à séparer le couple durant le trajet, mais après que Ziva eut retransmis à Tony le contenu de sa conversation avec Gibbs, Tony n'avait pas protesté. Il espérait que Gibbs comprendrait qu'ils restaient avant tout professionnels quand la situation l'exigeait.

Sortant leur voiture, Tony et McGee suivirent Gibbs et Ziva qui se dirigeait vers la porte. McGee commença à se diriger vers eux, mais Tony lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'arrière de la maison.

Arrivant de l'autre coté, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait effectivement une porte. Tony sortit son arme et se mit à coté de la porte. McGee l'imita lorsqu'il entendit les coups que Gibbs donnait à la porte d'entrée. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Samantha Thomas.

Elle se figea en voyant Tony et McGee et tenta de faire demi-tour avant que Tony ne la plaque contre le mur, exerçant sur elle toute sa force. Elle heurta le mur, lâchant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, et McGee le ramassa tandis que Tony passait les menottes à Samantha.

Ayant finalement perdu patience, Gibbs ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et rentra dans la maison, l'arme au poing.

- On est là, patron, l'appela Tony.

Gibbs suivit la voix de Tony et retrouva les deux agents, tandis que Ziva rangeait son arme. Gibbs remarqua ce que McGee tenait à al main, et l'interrogea d'un mouvement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il.

- Visiblement, répondit McGee en examinant le paquet qu'il tenait à la main, de la cocaïne…

- A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de talc, comme ce que votre ami Matthew a essayé de vous refiler, commenta Tony…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, répondit Samantha, j'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires d'Eliot.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit simplement Gibbs.

Tony lâcha Samantha et la confia à McGee. Il s'écarta et revint avec un objet dans la main. Un gant de base-ball. Gibbs le vit et se tourna de nouveau vers Samantha.

- Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où est la batte qui va avec?

Samantha ne répondit rien, mais son visage se décomposa, son regard passa furtivement vers le plafond. Et Ziva le capta aussitôt. Elle dépassa Gibbs et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sous le regard terrorisée de Samantha.

Une minute plus tard, elle redescendit, une batte de base-ball entre ses mains gantées.

- C'est étrange, ironisa Tony en indiquant l'extrémité de la batte, on dirait presque du sang.

- Tony, emmène là.

- Tout de suite, patron.

- Ziva, vous la ramenez avec lui, poursuivit Gibbs.

- D'accord.

Ziva suivit Tony, qui poussait Samantha vers la sortit. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture, Ziva aidant Samantha à monter à l'arrière. Elle ferma la portière et se retourna vers Tony. Ensemble, ils échangèrent un sourire. Peut être que finalement la confiance de Gibbs arriverait plus tôt que prévu…

- Attendez! lança McGee en sortant de la maison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a McGee, demanda Ziva.

- Gibbs veut que je revienne avec vous.

Ziva faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit le sourire de Tony se décomposer su son visage… visiblement, Gibbs n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser seuls trop longtemps…

- Et dire que j'y ai cru pendant quelques secondes, protesta Tony…

- Laisse un peu de temps à Gibbs, rationnalisa Ziva.

- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas perdre le bleu sur une aire d'autoroute? demanda Tony avec une grimace.

Ziva se contenta d'émettre un petit ricanement tandis que McGee arriva à la voiture, ignorant tout de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Prend ton temps, fit remarquer Tony toujours frustré que McGee parte avec eux…

- Tu es pressé Tony, demanda McGee.

- Oui…

- Tu n'as qu'à laisser Ziva conduire alors…

- Excellente idée le bleu.

Et sous le regard horrifié de McGee, Tony tendit les clefs de voiture à Ziva qui s'en saisit comme un enfant recevant un cadeau de Noël…

- Euh… Tony…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop manger ce matin le bleu, lança Tony en s'asseyant sur la place passager.

Tremblant, McGee alla s'asseoir à l'arrière à coté de Samantha. Cette dernière semblait apprécier moyennement le fait d'être enfermée dans la voiture. Remarquant cela, Tony se tourna vers elle:

- J'espère que vous non plus…

- Quoi?! demanda Samantha incrédule, tandis que la première accélération de Ziva la collait au siège sous un gémissement de McGee.

* * *

_Quartiers généraux du NCIS, dans la soirée_

Tony soupira bruyamment en tapant la dernière phrase de son rapport. McGee avait déjà terminé depuis une heure, et était rentré chez lui. Tony sauvegarda son travail et l'envoya par e-mail à Gibbs, plus pour la procédure, sachant que la probabilité que Gibbs lise ses mails avant le mois prochain était quasiment nulle.

Il en imprima une version papier qu'il agrafa. Levant la tête, il constata que Ziva le regardait. Prenant garde à vérifier que Gibbs ne le regardait pas, il lui sourit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il baissa les yeux à la recherche du matériel nécessaire.

Ziva le regarda farfouiller dans son bureau, puis reporta son attention sur son propre travail. Elle avait presque terminé. Elle retint à grand peine un cri lorsque quelque chose la heurta sur la tête. Elle la releva immédiatement, et avisant la boule de papier qui gisait sur son bureau, elle envoya un regard d'avertissement à Tony. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire.

Il se leva et déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Gibbs.

- A demain, lança Tony en partant.

Même Gibbs le regarda partir, un peu surpris qu'il n'attende pas Ziva. Lorsqu'enfin il baissa de nouveau la tête, Ziva déplia silencieusement le papier pour trouver l'écriture droite de Tony:

_19h chez moi__, cette fois c'est moi qui cuisine… je t'attends_

* * *

_Voilà... j'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible... mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce sixième chapitre._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
__  
_

_Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic_

* * *

_Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, une demi-heure plus tard._

Pour la dixième fois depuis que s'était écoulée la dernière minute, Tony se pencha au dessus de son pal de travail pour voir la pendule. Ce qui ne le renseigna pas plus, mais lui confirma qu'il était définitivement en retard. Ziva allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et le repas était dans un stade… peu avancé serait le terme juste.

Ramenant son attention vers ce qu'il faisait, il se demanda soudain si Ziva verrait la différence s'il faisait livrer quelque chose… Sûrement. Pourtant, il se rappela de vérifier si la jeune femme aimait vraiment sa cuisine ou si elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie…

Il se mit à sourire à cette idée… non, définitivement si Ziva n'avait pas aimé sa cuisine, elle ne se serait pas gêner pour le lui faire remarquer. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait chez sa compagne. Sa franchise n'était plus à remettre en cause.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il était resté dans cette position, à sourire bêtement dans le vide en pensant à Ziva depuis longtemps. Jurant, il se pencha une fois de plus et se dit que la situation devenait de plus en plus désespérée.

Prévoyant un plan de secours, il se pencha et sortit une bouteille de champagne qu'il plaça dans son réfrigérateur. Au moins, il aurait de quoi la faire patienter… Son comportement le surprenait lui-même, jamais il n'avait cuisiné pour une femme, et jamais il ne s'était inquiété de savoir si sa cuisine plairait… Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Ziva. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il se remit au travail.

* * *

_Voiture de Ziva, même instant._

Coupant le contact, Ziva se permit de vérifier son reflet dans le rétroviseur central. Elle attrapa son sac à dos d'une main et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'urgence qui les obligeraient à revenir au NCIS, elle regarda le numéro et se figea quand elle comprit qui l'appelait. Le numéro indiqué provenait de l'étranger…

Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais elle pensait bien savoir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Se rasseyant dans son siège, elle décrocha après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait le faire maintenant…

- Shalom

_- Shalom Ziva, _répondit son père…

* * *

_App__artement d'Anthony DiNozzo, dix minutes __plus tard._

Tony vérifia l'heure sur son portable et constata que sa pendule était bien à l'heure… Connaissant la conduite de Ziva, elle aurait déjà du être là depuis quelques minutes déjà. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il commençait à être inquiet.

Il était toujours en train de fixer son portable, comme tentant de le faire sonner par la seule fore de sa pensée lorsque l'on sonna enfin à la porte de son appartement.

Il se précipita et ouvrit sans même vérifier qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Ziva apparut dans l'ouverture, et dès qu'il la vit, il sut que quelque chose allait de travers.

- Ziva? demanda-t-il inquiet, tout va bien?

- Oui, répondit-elle, souriant de manière forcée.

Tony s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Mais il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'importe ce que disait Ziva, il avait appris à déceler quand elle était préoccupée. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ziva, insista-t-il, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe…

- Non, ce n'est rien…

- Ziva, reprit Tony plus doucement, en s'approchant de la jeune femme…

A sa grande surprise, cette dernière s'écarta de lui. Elle se tenait les mains et semblait maintenant avoir atteint un niveau de stress important.

- Je… je dois y aller, dit-elle simplement.

Elle contourna Tony, le dépassant sans lui accorder un regard et se glissa hors de son appartement. Tony resta figé sur place, stupéfait par ce qui venait juste de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Jurant à haute voix, il fonça dans la cuisine, éteignant le feu sous la casserole, il attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posée dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste, la refermant à clef derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, son inquiétude grandissant lorsqu'il constata que Ziva ne se trouvait nulle part en vue.

Il sortit dans la rue, et constata que la voiture de la jeune femme était toujours garée un peu plus loin, Ziva était donc partie à pied, mais vers où? Se rappelant soudain de l'une de leurs précédentes sorties, il se souvint l'avoir emmener dans un petit parc à deux pas de là. La jeune femme avait bien aimé cet endroit.

Il en prit la direction, allongeant ses foulées. Lorsqu'enfin il pénétra dans le parc, il avisa malgré l'obscurité Ziva, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux perdus dans vide. Le cœur de Tony se serra quand il vit la jeune femme.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle. Elle leva les yeux, mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage. Pourtant, Tony s'assit à coté d'elle et resta un instant sans rien dire.

- Ma cuisine te fait peur à ce point? demanda-t-il, faussement sérieux.

Malgré son état d'esprit et les pensées noires qu'elle ruminait, un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais il disparut bien vite. Tony décida de laisser tomber l'humour pour cette fois. Se penchant, il prit les mains de Ziva dans les siennes.

Il attendit que les yeux de la jeune femme se tournent vers les siens.

- Ziva, tu peux me faire confiance… dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de mon père, dit-elle après plusieurs secondes.

Tony continua de la fixer sans rien dire, sachant qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de se confier… Après avoir nerveusement tenté de fuir son regard, Ziva abandonna et continua:

- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… mais je lui ai parlé de nous… et…

- Il n'a pas réagi comme tu l'espérais, proposa Tony.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Tony soupira silencieusement. Pourquoi donc les obstacles apparaissaient-ils toujours entre lui et Ziva. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement être ensemble. Ensembles et heureux.

- Ziva, commença Tony, quoi que ton père ait pu te dire, il y a moi aussi une chose que je dois te dire maintenant.

Ziva tourna la tête, surprise par le ton adopté par Tony, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux.

- Ziva, quand je t'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Gibbs ne m'a pas fait abandonner et personne ne le fera. Je veux vivre avec toi Ziva.

Ziva continua de le fixer, mais Tony vit que son visage commençait à s'éclaire de nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas passer les prochains mois, ni même les prochaines années avec toi Ziva… C'est ma vie que je veux passer en ta compagnie… si tu le veux, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je t'aime Ziva David, et rien n'y personne ne pourra changer ça.

Une fois que Tony se fut arrêté, Ziva cligna plusieurs des yeux, se répétant mentalement ce que Tony venait de dire. Finalement, elle sourit.

- C'était… commença-t-elle… c'était magnifique.

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire depuis un moment déjà…

- Maintenant était bien, confirma-t-elle.

Tony ne répondit rien et se mit à sourire. Remarquant que Ziva frissonnait, il passa son bras autour des épaules. La jeune femme ne protesta pas et au contraire se serra contre lui.

- Tu sais, la prochaine fois que je dis quelque chose comme ça, il se pourrait que je rajoute une demande dans l'histoire.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui… Si on pense à la même chose, reprit Tony en souriant.

- J'espère, répondit Ziva.

- Bon, j'aime bien cet endroit, mais il y a une bouteille de champagne qui n'attend que nous… et ce qui reste de ma cuisine…

- Et bien allons-y, conclu Ziva.

Ensemble, ils se levèrent, Tony maintint son bras sur les épaules de Ziva et cette dernière passa le sien autour des sa taille.

- Tony, commença Ziva après quelques mètres.

- Oui?

- Merci d'être là…

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Ils revinrent qu'à son immeuble, profitant de la marche et de l'air frais de la nuit. Sans lui dire, Ziva se permis de profiter de la proximité de Tony pour respirer le parfum de son eau de Cologne. Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à l'appartement, et Tony ouvrit, permettant à Ziva de rentrer en première.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour évaluer la situation. Il récupéra la bouteille de champagne et retourna dans le salon avec deux coupes. Ziva l'aida et il leur servit à boire.

- Pour le reste par contre… commença Tony.

- … je peux très bien m'en passer, l'interrompit Ziva, j'ai le principal ici.

Elle déposa sa coupe sur la table basse et se rapprocha de Tony. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Tony. Ce dernier déposa à son tour sa coupe, et resserra immédiatement ses bras autour de sa compagne. Il plaça une de ses mains sur sa joue et l'autre dans le bas de son dos…

- Sans rien à manger, qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire, demanda Ziva, dont le souffle effleura les lèvres de Tony.

Il se contenta de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Très vite le baiser s'enflamma et la main de Tony quitta la joue de Ziva pour se déplacer plus bas. Ziva mordit la lèvre inférieure de Tony et ce dernier gémit, plaquant Ziva contre lui. Lorsqu'enfin ils rompirent leur baiser, Tony souleva Ziva sans prévenir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Je t'aime Ziva…

- Je t'aime Tony

Ils reprirent leur baiser interrompu.

* * *

_L'ultime chapitre de cette fic arrivera bientôt..._

_Comme toujours __je ne peux pas vous laisser sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
__  
_

_Voila avec un peu de retard le dernier chapitre de la fic... Il y a dans ce chapitre des allusions aux fics précédentes de ma série (débutant avec Confiance et Trahison)  
_

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Quartiers généraux du NCIS_

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur en tenant à la main son deuxième café de la journée. L'absence d'enquête lui avait permis de tenir avec une consommation de caféine minimale. Il avança silencieusement vers l'open space, mais visiblement, Tony devait l'avoir vu venir puisque les trois agents se trouvaient à leur bureau respectif, visiblement occupés à compléter de la paperasse.

Il passa sans rien dire et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il savait que l'équipe devrait profiter des moments où pour une fois aucune enquête ne réclamait leur présence… moments relativement rares pour être notés. Cependant, il préférait garder un œil su Tony et Ziva. Ces derniers ne tentaient pas de manœuvre stupide pour échapper à sa surveillance, et ils maintenaient ainsi le statut quo.

Observant pendant un instant ses agents, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha et trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, attendant un seul geste pour se préparer à partir sur une scène de crime.

- Gibbs.

_- Agent Gibbs, la directrice voudrait vous voir dans son bureau, l'informa Cynthia._

- J'arrive.

Gibbs raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et se leva. Voyant que les trois autres personnes étaient toujours suspendues à ces lèvres, il annonça:

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et commença à partir, gravissant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ne vit pas dans son dos Tony esquisser un énorme sourire. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte menant au bureau de Cynthia et passa devant elle sans rien dire tandis qu'elle lançait timidement:

- La directrice vous attend…

Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de frapper et rentra dans le bureau sur son élan. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter Jenny qui lui jeta un regard de reproche. Elle posa le rapport qu'elle était en train de lire, ôta ses lunettes et se leva.

- Tu voulais me voir, directrice?

- Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais t'entretenir Jethro…

- Qui est?

- Comme tu le sais le procès d'Alec Calhan débute la semaine prochaine.

- Oui et?

- Est-ce que tu sais faire des phrases de plus de deux mots? devant le mutisme de Gibbs, elle rajouta, laisse tomber, l'agent Lee vient de m'informer que l'avocat de Calhan a l'intention de déposer une plainte contre le NCIS.

- Une plainte? demanda Gibbs incrédule, de quoi veut-il se plaindre?

- D'après mes informations, il prétend que son frère a été abattu par notre agence, et ce après s'être rendu…

- … Il n'a pas été abattu, protesta Gibbs, il à tenter de s'échapper et Tony n'a pas eut d'autre choix.

- Jethro tu ne comprends pas, le rapport indique clairement que Tony était seul sur le toit à cet instant et qu'il avait annoncé par radio avoir maitrisé Calhan… Une minute après Calhan était mort, tu comprends le problème.

- Non, pourquoi un terroriste pourrait porter plainte parce qu'un autre terroriste a été tué en essayant de s'échapper?

- Tout n'est pas aussi simple… Essaie de voir la situation dans son ensemble.

- Comment ça?

- Jethro, est-ce que Tony avait un motif de tuer Calhan?

- Non, il ne faisait que son travail, devant le sourcil levé de jenny, il rajouta, Oh non, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu penses que l'implication de Ziva dans l'histoire aurait pu conduire Tony a exécuter cet homme?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense qui importe, c'est la solidité de l'accusation. Je fais confiance à Tony comme à toi pour ne jamais déraper lors d'une enquête, mais il serait peut être plus sage d'éloigner Tony et surtout Ziva d'ici le temps que nous faisions rejeter la plainte…

- … Bien, répondit Gibbs, je les chargerais de la première mission qui demandera de se déplacer loin, mais rappelle- toi, directrice, Tony à toute ma confiance…

Jenny ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que Gibbs fermait déjà la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à se retrouver sur la mezzanine surplombant l'open space. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il vit que Ton et Ziva n'était plus là et que McGee regardait nerveusement autour de lui, certainement désigné par Tony pour les couvrir.

Gibbs soupira en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Jenny c'est que lui-même avait déjà succombé à la vengeance. Il avait déjà tué un homme de sang froid au Mexique pour venger sa famille. Tony aurait-il été capable de tuer par colère? Lui, l'aurait été, mais Tony? Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en lui, Gibbs n'aurait pas su répondre. Mais après tout Tony n'était pas lui… mais Ducky ne répétait-il pas en permanence que plus les choses évoluait plus Tony ressemblait à Gibbs…

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Gibbs prit la résolution de suivre le conseil de Jenny, de toute façon, Tony et Ziva eux ne s'en plaindraient pas…

Il renonça même à aller les chercher dans les couloirs du NCIS…

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tôt, open space._

Tony regarda Gibbs monter l'escalier menant, supposait-il jusqu'au bureau de Jenny. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Ziva. Cette dernière sembla ne pas avoir remarquer le départ de Gibbs, pourtant elle aussi finit par lever les yeux.

Elle croisa le regard de Tony, et ce dernier sut à l'instant même qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ou tout du moins il l'espérait fortement. Tony allait parler lorsque Ziva annonça à voix haute.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter à la machine.

- Ok, répondit McGee après quelques secondes, levant le nez de son écran.

Tony regarda Ziva faire lentement le tour de son bureau. Lui sourire avec un petit air de défi et s'éloigner lentement… non sans au préalable lui avoir fait profiter d'un déhanché assez explicite dans sa démarche.

Tony se laissa de nouveau retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de chasser les dernières images qui concernaient Ziva… Il devait être lucide pour la phase suivante. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et même avant, Tony et Ziva étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du jeu du chat et de la souris. Tony savait parfaitement que en partant en premier, Ziva lui disait presque _attrape moi si tu peux… et trouve une autre excuse que moi…_ et Tony était fort à ce jeu. Questions de priorités.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que Gibbs n'était pas juste derrière son dos ou su la mezzanine en train de l'observer. Voyant que la voix était dégagée, il fit pivoter sa chaise jusqu'à se trouver fac à McGee.

- Je vais chercher un café le bleu…

- Oh, Tony, tu peux m'en rapporter un aussi s'il te plaît?

Tony tenta de ne pas grimacer… maintenant il devrait trouver une autre excuse… mais viens valait donner une excuse bidon à McGee qu'à Gibbs.

- Mouais, répondit-il finalement sans grand enthousiasme.

Essayant de ne pas paraître pressé, et de ne pas courir, Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il rentra dans la cabine, et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il se demanda où il pourrait retrouver Ziva…

Il opta pour les couloirs jouxtant les laboratoires. Il y avait peu de monde à part Abby, et la plupart restaient enfermés dans leur labo du matin au soir…

Sortant de l'ascenseur, il avança dans le couloir, guettant le moindre signe de Ziva. Il arriva jusqu'au bout, saluant au passage un scientifique qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une ou deux fois. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte que Ziva n'était pas là.

Il fit demi-tour et sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber par terre.

- Ziva!

- Oui? demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça! lui reprocha Tony en tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

S'il avait été en colère contre la jeune femme, il l'oublia immédiatement en captant le regard que lui lançait Ziva. La jeune femme était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui… et en profitait un peu trop au goût de Tony.

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là! protesta Tony, se sentant déjà abdiquer.

- Moi? demanda Ziva d'une voix innocente.

- Oui… tu sais qu'après je ne peux plus rien te refuser… presque plus rien te refuser, rajouta Tony qu'en il vit le regard de la jeune femme s'allumer.

- C'est vrai? demanda encore Ziva…

Pour seule réponse Tony se rapprocha d'elle. Gardant ses bras loin du corps de sa compagne, mais rapprochant suffisamment ses lèvres des siennes pour sentir son souffle dessus.

- Tu sais, reprit la jeune femme, j'ai remarqué en descendant voir Abby que le laboratoire n°6 n'était plus occupé depuis le départ du docteur Davis.

- Par inoccupé tu entends?

- Vide… désert… sans surveillance, compléta Ziva.

Une seconde plus tard, tous deux se retrouvait dans le laboratoire, dans les bras l'un deux l'autre, appuyés contre la porte. Entre deux baisers, Tony parvint à demander à Ziva:

- Tu as conscience que ce que nous faisons est contraire au règlement?

- Oui… c'est ce qui rend la chose excitante.

- Hum… rien que toi rends déjà la chose bien plus qu'excitante.

Ziva sourit et embrassa de nouveau Tony, en même temps, ce dernier la hissa sur l'une des tables présentes dans la pièce avant de laisser courir ses mains sur son chemisier, obtenant un gémissement de la part de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Couloir des laboratoires même instant._

Marchant aussi vite que ses semelles compensées le permettait, Abby retournait en direction de son laboratoire, ayant pu reconstituer ses réserves de Caff-Pow. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte du laboratoire n°6. Elle se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'effet de la surprise.

Soit elle entendait des voix soit des gens étaient en train de… bref soit il y avait quelqu'un dans ce labo. Se rapprochant silencieusement de la porte, elle resserra ses mains sur son gobelet géant, tentant de deviner l'identité des personnes présentes.

Non que les possibilités fussent nombreuses… cela pouvait être… le visage d'une jeune israélienne apparu dans l'esprit d'Abby, vite rejoint par une autre personne. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête et repartit vers son labo. Y entrant elle se demanda si faire chanter une ex-assassin du Mossad et un homme capable de vous collez la tête à la super glue pendant votre sommeil était une bonne idée.

Réflexions faite… non.

* * *

_Voila... c'est fini pour cette fic-ci, mais il y aura comme toujours une suite sous la forme d'un cross-over avec la série Cold Case. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas besoin d'être fan des deux séries puisque j'essaierais de faire mon maximun pour conserver l'esprit et l'ambiance de chacune d'entre elle, néanmoins, ce cross-over fera probablement quelques références à ma fic Solitaire._

_Pour finir, fidèle à mon habitude, je vous sollicite pour me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic._


End file.
